It's Not So Easy When You're Evil
by Waiting To Be Broken
Summary: "I'll let you take my soul." It should have been a dream come true for Claude but with a 'master' like Alois nothing is what it should be. Especially when the brat wants something in return. As if Claude hadn't done everything for him already. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

It's Not So Easy When You're Evil

Chapter 1

It had started like any ordinary day in the Trancy household, with Alois doing everything he could to annoy his butler. He popped his buttons open and threw his shirt on the ground and everything Cloude could do was try to maintain a straight face. Honestly, sometimes he was a hair away from snapping at the little brat and hitting him, or better- throwing him against a wall and taking his soul. It wasn't like he didn't have the right. Alois didn't have any purpose in his life- he was like an insect, waiting for a human to crush it. And how much he wished to be that human!

He didn't dislike Alois, which didn't mean he liked him- he was a demon after all, his life wasn't about like and dislike but more about what was interesting and what not. And right now taking care of Alois was completely and utterly boring!

Claude fastened the buttons and silently vowed to himself that if Alois unbuttoned them again he'd let him walk around with an open shirt. He wasn't really going to do it but the fact that he was a demon didn't prevent him from dreaming. But what happened, or rather didn't happen, next shocked him like nothing else had for a long time. Alois just headed toward the door, without making any complains and if Cloude had been observant enough he'd have seen that the step of the blond lacked its usual lightness.

The rest of the day continued with Alois refusing to do anything annoying or childish. He even missed the opportunity to humiliate Hanna when she dropped the tray with the morning cake right in front of him. Even the triplets were starting to suspect something and they have always refused to pay attention to the world outside theirs. Claude just found it troublesome and a little fishy.

"Claude?" called his name his "master" as he was serving him the tea that followed the supper. His voice was quiet and raspy, and that made the demon realize that this was the first time the blond had spoken today.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Are you tired of me?"

So that was the reason for today? The brat had been merely sulking! Claude would have breathed a sigh of relief... that's it if he cared.

"No, your Highness, I'll be with you until forever ends," he lied with a blank face, that completely contrasted with his words, as he had done thousands of times.

Alois reply was a little smile. But it was different from the smile he had on his face when he tore a butterfly's wings, for example. It was more like a... sad smile. As if he liked what the demon had said but simultaneously hated it. Humans... Claude would never quite get them.

"Claude?" asked the blond in his childish voice. It really did suit him, thought the demon. He was an interesting boy with as interesting and delicious, even if not as tempting as the young Phantomhive's, soul. The loneliness it had known and the pain, the pride from which it had been willingly stripped, combined with the almost innocent need to be loved and taken care of. That made it... special. Not that the demon would ever admit that something fascinated him about his "master".

"Yes?" he asked with barely contained annoyance.

"I'll let you take my soul."

... Well, he hadn't expected that. He glanced down at Alois, trying to see if that was one of his jokes but the blond had bent his head and his face was hidden by his bangs. However, it was most probably one of the brat's tasteless jokes so Claude didn't get his hopes up.

"If you don't mind me asking but why the sudden change of heart?" he said as he continued serving the tea as if nothing strange was happening, as if his seemingly-non-existing heart hadn't started beating a little faster.

"Come on, Claude, my life is boring! I'm tired of it and I'm sure you are, too. He is dead and I have all the luxury in the world. Anything else that I want, you can't give me. That doesn't mean I won't ask for something in return."

Claude knew what the blond was talking about- the only thing that his master truly wanted was love and there was no way he could give him that. His next words didn't surprise him either. Of course Alois would want something for prematurely freeing him. He could be a brat but he was a calculative brat, he almost never did something that wouldn't pay off.

"Anything you wish, your Highness." The demon placed the last plate and bowed slightly.

"Sleep with me," mumbled Alois, his head still downwards, making the words nearly impossible to hear. That it's if you were a mere human but Claude heard him perfectly and he couldn't help but chuckle darkly. His eyes flashed red for a second. His next words were something that no butler would even dream of saying to their master

"You really think that because of a _fuck_ I would suddenly fall in love with you and break off the deal?"

Alois shook his head, looking so vulnerable and little, but then he lifted his head and the mad glint was back in his eyes. "Of course not. You wouldn't be my butler if you did. I just want some good time"

The demon just nodded. Maybe he'd been wrong about the brat... but no, he was never wrong about people. Alois must be just faking it. Well, it didn't really matter. Everything was going to end after tonight.

**A/N What will happen? You'll find out soon (within a month)! And remember nothing is what it seems. Next chapter- M rated.**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I want to thank all those kind people who put the story in favourite, story alert and/or reviewed. Your attention always brought a smile on my face.

Chapter 2

The room was dark, Alois had forbidden Claude to light up the lamps, and the only source of light was the full moon that shone coldly and apathetically. But even its access had been limited to only one window.

Claude glanced at his "master" as he undressed himself. The boy was half-turned toward him, his hands slow and methodical in taking off his clothes, his head slightly tilted to the side and his eyes empty. He looked like a doll- a beautiful and perfect, but hollow creature. Even hollower than before.

The demon tore his gaze from his form and quickened his pace in shedding his clothes. He wanted to get this over... and quickly. The brat would surely want him to be gentle and caring, to pretend that he cared. He shivered in disgust at the thought.

When he finished he turned toward Alois. The boy was in front of the window, whose curtains weren't tightly shut, the night breeze dishevelled his hair, creating a golden halo around his head and the moon rays made his naked skin shine with heavenly glow. All in all he was a repulsive sight.

Stifling a sigh, because demons didn't complain, Claude neared him and wrapped his hands around the brat's waist. Immediately, he felt how his body shook with disgust, but he took control over it. He had been in that body for millenniums and he'd done far worser things than making love to a boy that probably was in love with him. He just had to keep his instincts in check. Claude tightened his grip and placed a gentle kiss on the other's neck.

His 'master' stirred and threw his head backward, resting it on the demon's shoulder and making the eye-contact possible. His face was twisted into a grimace that Claude with shock realized was anger. He had seen the brat happy, sadistic, cruel, apathetic and even sad earlier today... but angry? Never.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alois snarled. The hands that until now were resting on the window-sill dropped over the demon's and gripped his wrists. Claude could feel the grip like a vice, could feel the pressure, but no pain followed, after all demons didn't feel it. But if he wasn't a supernatural creature, he would have winced, he knew that. A wonder how a boy could have so much strength passed through his mind.

"Giving you what you wanted," replied the demon, for the first time in centuries doubting a hypothesis of his and namely that the brat, his 'master', wanted his love.

Alois' eyes hardened and turned into a pair of cold sapphires, if Claude wanted to be poetic about the whole thing. And it kind of was- tragically poetic and just way too much for his taste. He repressed the revulsion, and was it just him or it happened far too frequently tonight?

A hand snuck behind his neck and pushed his head down, and he let it, obediently. Seconds later his lips connected with the brat's. He had expected a slow, loving and gentle kiss... he couldn't have been more wrong. Alois abused his mouth roughly and when Claude decided to return the favour the offending tongue retreated just for a moment, enough for the demon to have his own bitten to blood. Alois sucked on his tongue and moaned at the taste of fresh blood.

Taking advantage of the situation and the utter shock the demon was still in, the blond started pushing Claude toward the bed until the demon's legs hit it. One last gentle push and Claude laid sprawled on the bed and Alois didn't waste a moment in climbing on top of him. He bent down and kissed him, and the demon, who the fall had made shake off the shock, responded just as passionately. He didn't want to admit it, but this was so much better than he had thought, this way he could have a passable time, too.

"This is what I want," whispered in a husky voice Alois when he broke the kiss. He lowered himself toward the other's groin and rubbed against the soft member. "I want it hard and fast, no gentleness, no care. I want to feel it! So much that later on that will be the only thing I think about."

Claude smirked, that was perfect for him. He tried to will his body to react to the one on top of him, and it wasn't that hard given the fact that the blond had been rutting against him like a cat in heat. Just from the memory his cock twitched and when the blond, who had stopped moving and now just stood there in all his naked glory, felt it, he tilted his head back and laughed. It wasn't his usual cold and malicious laugh, nor the fake giggle he used to mask that he was falling apart. It was the most genuine laugh Claude had ever heard from him and it made him question the blond's sanity.

"No need to force yourself, just lay back and relax. In fact, I don't want you to do anything more than just lay there." And there it was that sad smile again. Honestly, humans... But, after all, orders were orders and Claude had no other option than obey... for now.

Alois dipped down to kiss him again. It started off as a gentle and lingering kiss and Claude was just wondering what happened to the little speech the brat gave him less than 5 minutes ago, when Alois changed the pace to a desperate and hungry one and Claude immediately responded. He bit and sucked on the other's lips, figuring out that if they both enjoyed the same thing he could take some part in it, not lay there like some lifeless doll, that was just below him.

Claude was just getting into it, when his 'master' broke the kiss to gulp in the so much needed for him air. The demon patiently, after all Alois wasn't dead... yet, waited for him to bend down so they could continue the fierce kissing. But nothing of that sort happened. The blond did bend down, but his lips only grazed over pale skin as they moved down his body, toward his navel, then up again, a little faster. Alois buried his head in the scruff of the demon's neck and mumbled something that went unheard from the other. When he lifted his head, in his eyes there was a hint of hesitation, barely there and yet speaking volumes... if there was someone willing to hear.

Alois blinked and it disappeared, replaced by determination. The boy lifted himself, but before the demon could say anything it became crystal clear what the boy's intentions were. He turned his back toward Claude and sat on his chest. Then, he bent down and reached for the demon's member. Claude gasped when unusually cold hands wrapped around his quivering flesh and then moaned when they moved, caressing him with a combination of childlike curiosity and long-lived experience.

„You are good," praised Claude, even if he knew there was no need of that.

„You are far from my first," muttered Alois with a hollow voice and the demon wondered if his breath really had hitched before he had replied. Nonetheless, those words made his insides turn. There was a reason why demons refused to take anyone who wasn't a virgin and that had nothing to do with their purity. Just that the simple thought that they had shared something with a human was able to make them want to throw up. Then, he remembered that the only human ever touched that body was dead, he, himself, had killed him, and that made him feel a little more... satisfied.

As if encouraged by the praise Alois went on hands and knees and his tongue peaked out of him mouth to taste the demon's half-hard cock. He hummed with content from the taste and licked it, tracing the throbbing vein that looked so delicious. Then, he did it again, this time slow, lingering, and when he reached the top, he munched at the head. He used every trick the old pervert had taught him to pleasure the demon and when he finally swallowed him whole, Claude nearly gave a sigh of relief because the torture was over.

Soon he realized how wrong he had been. The brat continued to play with him, teasing him like no one for centuries had simply because they have been afraid of him and he could only lay there and enjoy the view. But what a sinful view it was. The brat's rounded cheeks were only centimeters away from his face and if he as much as learned forward he could wrap his lips around the brat's member, pay him back for all the teasing. If Alois hadn't forbidden him to move, that would have been the first thing he would have done. But now he literally couldn't move, it was an order, the last order from his master, and his body recognised it.

So he laid there like a lifeless doll, focusing all of his energy on stopping the soft moans crawling up his throat and watching as Alois cock bounced against his stomach every time he bobbed his head. But despite how awlful it sounded, even when he said it in his head, he liked it. He was even considering keeping the other as a toy.

„Will you prepare me?" Alois asked, the words muffled and spoken around his dick, and the vibration that it caused sent shivers down Claude spine.

He nodded, even if there was no way Alois could see him and brought his hands around the boy's member, jacking it off a few times. That wasn't what his 'master' had asked of him, but it was a loophole he had nothing against using. When he coated his fingers with the brat's semen, and made him moan like a whore meanwhile, he slid them up, grazing Alois' balls with his blunt nails, before he finally reached the other's hole. He teased it, enjoying how it twitched and constricted hungrily, and only when he heard the harsh, yet traitorously husky voice of his 'master' telling him to cut it out already, did he slide in one.

It was tight, but not as tight as it should have been if the boy had been keeping his legs closed since the old geezer had been killed. That thought made him frown, he had never been very keen on sharing and if he was really going to make the brat his toy he had to be sure that Alois won't just up and leave with the first man he met.

He slid the second, this time meeting resistance and causing Alois' breath to hitch, and a realization struck him. The brat hadn't been with anyone, he had just prepared himself as much as he could while he was taking a bath. Weirdly, that comforted him. Maybe because he really didn't like sharing.

Ten minutes and another finger snuck in the tight heat later, Alois was ready, so Claude took them all out to indicate he was finished. The blond didn't show any sign that he had understood him, he just continued laying little kisses on the underside of Claude's cock that made the demon feel like he could burst. What? He hadn't had a woman or a man in years and as annoying as the brat was, he really had a talented mouth. He just couldn't wait to see if he was good at other things as well.

As if eternity later Alois crawled forward and settled on top of the demon's cock. Then he turned, putting as much pressure as he could just to tease the demon, and knelt over him. Claude growled in the back of his throat, shaking his head. Later, he promised to himself, later he would show that brat. He watched as the blond lowered himself a little so his round globes brushed the tip of his arching dick, his hair bouncing slightly, long since lost its perfect order, but looking more entrancing than ever and his slight frame flushed with arousal and shining with sweat. He was a wishful sight and Claude knew that if he hadn't been paralyzed his hips would have snapped forward, burring his member deep inside the tempting heat.

But as it seemed Alois was on the same track. He curled his slender fingers around the demon's twitching cock and guided it toward his hole, leaving Claude a little shocked. He'd expected more foreplay and teasing to follow, but as if the boy had had enough. Always playing the mystery, the butler smirked mentally. But he was going to solve that puzzle and he was ready to bet his life that after he had stripped his 'master' of all of his masks and shields, a scared and fragile child would appear.

Alois lowered himself with one rapid move and for a moment all his thinking ceased. He idly wondered why they hadn't done that earlier, before he remembered- Alois with his mouth open wasn't such a tempting sight as the one before him. Even if, now when he thought about it, as much as he had with the braincells he had available, the brat with an open mouth wasn't that bad either. For example, there he was in front of him, head tilted on one side with a look of pure bliss on his face, his eyes half-lidded, married with long eyelashes, and his mouth gaping in an endless soundless moan. And what the hell, pun intended, was wrong with Claude for being more turned on by that face than the heat that surrounded his cock.

As if felt the gaze, Alois cracked an eye open to meet it. His lips trembled slightly and he sank his teeth in them, before they formed a brilliant smile, that reached his eyes. It was how things worked, after all Alois had always been an amazing actor. Unable to keep up with the facade for much longer, the blond closed his lids and started bouncing even harder, moving his hips faster and making sure that every time the demon would hit his sweet spot.

It was good, Claude allowed himself to admit, even if he felt like some sort of tool, because he couldn't even meet Alois' thrusts or lift himself enough to kiss him again. It was all going to end soon, anyway, he could see it in the way the blond was moving- desperately and without a touch of grace. The demon was near, too, and when Alois' eyes shot open and he was able to see the blue eyes sparkle through the haze of lust and when that piercing shout, suspiciously sounding like his name, reached his eyes, he lost it. He came, seconds after the brat, and wasn't that just so romantic? More like humiliating, arousing the need in him to force the blond down and make him scream, taste his blood... simply have him, his soul and his body. And he was going to do it, there was no doubt in his mind. The reason? He wanted it, he was a demon and more often than not he played by his own rules.

Alois had fallen on top of him and gave no signs that he intended to move. Not that Claude gave a damn, he could feel the numbness leaving his body, and a moment later he was able to move again. Their contract had been broken, well, not yet, the blond still had his soul, but as long as the demon laws were concerned the former butler was no longer obligated to follow anyone's orders.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and flipped them, so they were no longer vertically on the bed and Alois was on the bottom. Claude kissed the boy, sucking his lower lip in his mouth and tearing it to blood then greedily lapping it down.

„Claude? What are you doing?" Alois asked him, a little bit breathless, when the demon let go of him.

„Having sex with you." He laid kisses around the other's jawline, feeling his privates tingle when he saw the red blood smearing over pearly white skin.

„We already had sex. There is no need to do it again, you fulfilled my order already!"

„Who said I was doing it because of your order? Now, shut up and enjoy it."

„But my s..."

„Tomorrow."

Alois nodded, closing his mouth, and Clade smirked. Now, where had he been?

* * *

><p>Hours later, as Claude laid in his former master's bed, he wondered what to do. He had only 2 hours until midnight, only 2 hours to decide if he wanted to keep the brat for a while so he could enjoy the sex, which admittedly was incredible, or if he was going to take his soul and simply get it over with. At first glance the decision was easy, but he couldn't take it so lightly. If he kept Alois he would be responsible for him. Then again if, he meant when, when, he got tired of him he could eat his soul. On top of everything, that was a way to buy himself some time to solve the mystery called Alois Trancy.<p>

The blond next to him stirred and he quickly closed his eyes, faking sleep. A few seconds nothing happened and then the boy whispered in a barely audible voice.

„Two hours left, huh."

After that nothing, but silence followed, and Claude was about to open his eyes when he felt a hand wrap around his middle and a head resting on top of his chest. Next thing he knew, the body next to him started shaking and he almost felt concern wash through him. Concern that quickly vanished when he heard the piercing laugh and realized what the reason behind the trembling was.

„Isn't it all so funny, Claude?" Alois asked in his childish voice that sounded a bit raspy, but the demon gave it to the fact that he'd been screaming his name a few hours ago. The trembling subsided, the blond gave a last dark chuckle and Claude felt something wet and hot touch his skin. „All so hilarious and yet so pathetic."

A sigh and then nothing. The arm unwrapped from his waist and the mattress dipped as Alois turned his back on the demon. Claude really couldn't get him. Every time that he thought he was close to solving him, the other shifted, changed, and he had to start over. Sometimes he wondered about himself, too, or more precisely the way he acted. Tonight, for example, Alois had ordered him to stay with him, but both of them knew it was useless, Claude was free to do whatever he wanted. Yet, he had stayed and not for a second had he explained that sudden decision to himself with the simple, „I want to eat his soul as quickly as possible".

Too wrapped up in those thoughts he didn't realize when a memory snuck in his mind. Something that Alois had mumbled in his neck and then he hadn't paid attention, but now it hit him full on. Something that made his breath hitch and his body- to grow numb.

_„I love you"_

Another piece that fit nowhere in the puzzle.

**A/N** Can you believe I edited that longer than I wrote it? And there are still some parts I don't like, and no, not fishing for compliments, just sharing. Anyway, I hope you aren't mad that I delayed a liiiitle. Would it make you feel better if I were to tell you that there would be another sex scene (maybe even more!) in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, huh? I'm actually pretty happy at how it turned out. Too bad I spent way too much time writing it... Now go and read and after that you may review.

Chapter 3

The big clock on the wall announced the coming of the new day, filled with hope and life. For everyone, but Alois. He stirred slightly as he tried to pull away from the sleep's hold. Everything was going to end now... or not. No matter how big the stake was there were only two options- it was either going to happen or he was going to lose everything important in his life. A heavy sigh fell from his lips and he opened his eyes.

Claude felt the blond move and his body stiffened. He didn't really know why he dreaded the moment Alois would open his mouth, but something inside him twisted just from the mere thought. It was almost like he was nervous, but that was foolish to think- demons, especially as powerful as himself, could never feel something so... mundane. And yet there he was, pretending to be asleep as his former master shook him.

Finally, when continuing to look like he was asleep would arouse suspicion, he opened his eyes. The demon expected tears and begs for mercy, he got a kiss. Alois, quick as the light, leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Surprised and not sure what to do, Claude didn't react at first and the blond persistently continued, not once trying to deepen their kiss. When the demon came to his senses, he opened his mouth and grazed the other's lips with his tongue, and immediately Alois was away from him, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" he almost snarled and wasn't it just hilarious how much the blond had changed for 2 hours. Hilarious... his skin prickled at that word.

"Kissing you," he replied simply, his demon's dignity telling him that he shouldn't explain himself to a mere human, but he choose to ignore it.

"Then why am I still here. This is how taking my soul happens, with a kiss, right?"

Suddenly, it all became clear to Claude. The blond wasn't trying to wind him up, even if he was starting to do it, he was giving him his soul. A soul that the demon didn't want, not yet.

Idly, he wondered how the brat knew about the ways of getting one's soul. Maybe he had told him, it wouldn't be surprising if Alois had asked, death had always seemed more like a game to him than anything.

"I decided to keep you, like a toy," the demon replied with a certainty that he wasn't feeling. Alois was his to do everything he wanted to with, but he was still unsure if he _wanted_ to use the brat. The risk he was taking- playing with a boy that was truly in love with him was dangerous, not for himself, of course, he was a demon, damn it. But he just couldn't resist so much fun.

"That wasn't the deal, Claude. Either you take my soul now or I kill myself, and believe me when I say that no matter how good you guard me, I'll find a way, and you get _nothing_."

The last word was spoken with such a revulsion that lead Claude to thinking that the blond would not hesitate in doing it. He had only one option. Well, two, but he wasn't taking the brat's soul. He tried to blame it on the fact that he didn't want to do what Alois asked, but deep down he knew that even he wasn't that stubborn.

"Fine, I'll take your soul. In the morning." The demon sighed, faking surrender.

"No! We made a deal, I followed my part- it's your turn now."

An image of Alois stomping his foot entered Claude's mind and the corners of his mouth twitched, he couldn't help finding it cute. But the ghost of a smile vanished when his gaze fell on the blond partly on top of him. Eyes cold and full lips into a pout, he stared at the demon with determination. Did he really want to die so much, or was he bluffing, that was what Claude kept wondering. And more importantly why did the former butler want to keep him so much, he should just take his soul and save himself the headache. Maybe playing with a boy that truly loved him was dangerous... but for him.

"You want to die? Very well, I'll fulfill your wish," nodded Claude and leaned in for a kiss, sliding his hands around the other's throat. The demon kissed him, slowly, gently, as he squeezed his neck. Alois gasped in surprise, his eyes flying open, and tried to get away, but the demon's hold was firm. He tried to say something, probably asking his former butler what he was doing, but Claude didn't answer, didn't stop. When the initial fear subsided and Alois was able to control his body once again, he placed his hands on top of the other's, pressing himself as he returned the kiss.

That didn't last for long- Alois must have accepted that he was dying, but his body was starting to fight again. He deepened the kiss, desperately trying to feed off the demon's breath, but all in vain- the other didn't breath, didn't need to. The world seemed hazy and he closed his eyes, not wanting to bear it and determined to have those red eyes be the last thing he saw. His body shook as if he was cold and simultaneously warmth washed through it. His soul. It was leaving him, Claude was taking it. He had expected pain as great as the one one felt when they had their limbs torn away, but he felt nothing more than simple twinge. The demon continued kissing him, but he had no strength to return it. Finally, darkness fell behind his eyelids and if he had any breath left he would have sighed in relief. At least it was over. Funny, though, he could have sworn that as he was slipping into the eternal abyss Claude's hot breath fanned over his lips.

* * *

><p>Claude was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at the lifeless body sprawled on top of it. Any time now... A sudden flash of rationality coursed through him and he shook his head at his own stupidity. He shouldn't have done that- an unbreakable toy, that wasn't what he had wanted. And yet he had done it, without a hint of hesitation, he had damned himself for an eternity.<p>

Claude caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes and he laid his gaze atop of the body near him. It moved, turned on its side and faced him. The unconscious pull toward its maker, the former butler thought and smirked, despite of himself.

Alois stirred again and opened his eyes. Red pair stared at equally red one. For a moment neither of them breathed and then the blond shot up. He started hyperventilating, clutching at his chest, before he realized he didn't even need to breath, then his gaze fell on his hands and he noticed the black nails.

"What did you do?" spit Alois out, turning toward the other. His red eyes were open wide and his nostrils were flared. He looked kind of cute... and really angry.

"Killed you, I thought that you wanted that."

"Is this dead for you? I'm a demon, Claude!" Alois wasn't shouting, he didn't need to to sound scary and threatening.

"Demons are dead, at least their body is. The only thing that keeps them moving, feeling, is their soul, sealed in their body in the exact moment of death," replied in a cold voice Claude, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why did you do it? I told you, I'm not going to be your toy."

Claude averted his eyes, sighing softly. The brat had no intentions to make it easy for him, did he?

"Because I want you," the older demon said. It wasn't far from the truth, but it would be enough to shut the blond up, without revealing anything. Or so the former butler hoped.

"Say that again, but this time I want the truth."

Of course, Claude had never been lucky, just see the brat he had started to get attached to.

"I need you." There. It was there. Weirdly, the older demon didn't feel any better now that he'd said it. He felt sick, because of his own sappiness.

"...for as long as I'm interesting." Alois nodded with an understanding look on his face and Claude didn't bother correcting him. Didn't want to correct him. He nodded in affirmation, but the newly made demon didn't notice it- he was staring at the opposite wall unseeingly. After a few moments he turned his shining red eyes toward the other and asked tentatively, "will... will you be gentle?"

His voice held all his hopes, bare and undisguised. He was so much like an actor unfamiliar with the character he had to play. His mask shifted, sometimes covering only half of his face, sometimes completely gone. Never satisfying, never real. But when did Alois hide behind his mask and what was underneath it, that were the real questions for the older demon.

"Sometimes," he replied after he considered it. He didn't lie to the blond, it wasn't such fun. He knew that there would be times when he'd want to be gentle and pretend that he cared. Sometime... somewhere... They had all the time in the world.

"The perfect answer from the perfect non-butler." Alois smiled, and there was nothing innocent in it. It was a maniac's grin or a serial killer's leer just before he killed his next victim. It suited him, made him look more raw. He liked it, Claude decided.

"Why don't you show me that gentleness, Claude?"

The older demon's name was spoken by the way he usually despised, and yet he felt no shiver of disgust pass through his body. Come to think of it, that was the first time the blond had said his name like that since he'd asked him to take his soul. Not even during the sex. Suddenly, the former butler felt the desire to hear his name, uttered by that mouth in the throes of passion.

Alois threw the covers on one side and reached out for Claude. He planted his hands on either side of his former butler's face and kissed him. It was gentle, or so Claude tried to keep it, but the other's tongue continued to fight and tease him until he managed to awake the beast within the demon.

Claude pushed him down and moved on top of him with every intention to ravish the blond, not caring about the recent request. Honestly, sometimes he wondered if Alois suffered some case of split personality, there was just no way a normal person could act like that.

The desire to be rough disappeared instantly when the older demon looked down, noticing the flush that was already spreading across the other's ivory skin, causing a flush to heat his own body. On its own accord, his hands slid across the lean body, feeling the soft texture as he hadn't been able to last night. A whimper broke from Alois' red lip and he arched his back, pressing against the caress. The blond's eyelids fluttered and Claude couldn't help but stare dazed. If yesterday he would have found this sight to be repulsive, today he had to fight the desire to lean down and kiss every centimeter of that body.

His pads continued traveling south and when they stroked over Alois' hip, a shiver shook the younger demon's body and then Claude's, transferring from one to the other like electricity would. Claude gripped Alois hips, so hard that he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow and that strangely delighted him, knowing that there would be a mark on his former master's body that would show whose he was.

Alois was so pliant and easy to maneuver, Claude discovered as he lifted him a little so they could kiss again. This time Alois didn't try to irk him or to battle for dominance, he just accepted the affection with soft moans. Neither of them needed to breath so they continued until Claude decided that he was bored of the same thing. He sucked Alois' lower lips in his mouth as if for goodbye and moved toward the other's neck, kissing and biting every piece of skin on his path and enjoying the way it flushed. He was almost thankful that demons had blood, it wouldn't have been as fun if he couldn't see the results of his actions.

With one of his hands Claude supported himself, he didn't want to crush Alois, and the other he swept over Alois' sides, down his thighs and across his member that twitched the moment the hand rested on top of it and the older demon's cock hardened in response. The hand just stood there, not stroking but not moving away either, and the blond bucked his hips a few times to hint that he wanted more. But the sudden sucking on his neck made his mind move toward the stronger sensation.

"You..." he started in a shaking voice when his former butler kissed the mark on his neck from when he had been choking him. "You can't kill me now, can you?"

"No." The older demon smirked against the skin."But I can still hurt you." And to prove his point he bit on the bruise, electing a strangled moan from the the blond that made his smirk become wider. Alois was a demon and demons didn't feel pain... unless they wanted to.

"Good," breathed out the other and if for a moment he forgot his demand because he rested his hand on top of his maker's head and pushed him down, silently begging him to sink his teeth further and to drawn blood.

Claude got the hint and did it, and was it just him or the blond's blood had gotten even tastier. He moaned and continued lapping at the blood, the thought that if he wasn't careful Alois might faint completely leaving his mind. The blond was moaning beautifully, bucking his hips for a little fiction from that hideously teasing hand and Claude couldn't help the jerk of his hips and the way he ground his member against the blond's thighs. To what a pathetic state the little brat was able to bring him... He had to be angry, but didn't have the energy to do it, or yet he didn't want to waste it for such things.

The grip on his hair loosened and Claude realized that he couldn't just suck Alois dry... yet. He pulled back and licked his lips, savoring the delicious taste.

"Here, taste yourself," he mumbled as he moved to kiss the blond again and feed him his own blood. The moment the little red drops slid down his throat, Alois' eyes flashed, bloody red replacing ocean blue.

"I'm tasty." The younger demon licked his lips and then smiled in his own creepy way. "Wanna taste you, too. Can I try your blood, Claude?"

"Suck on these," instead commanded the other, pushing the fingers of the hands he'd been supporting himself with inside Alois' mouth, and for a second the blond thought that his question had been ignored, but then he saw the way his former butler's eyes were twinkling. He closed his lips over the digits, but instead of sucking on them he sank his teeth, until he drew blood. One, two drops landed on his tongue and his whole body shook. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. His eyes wide and red, his hips bucked once, twice, as many times as drops touched his tongue. He felt the familiar tingle in his privates, but before he could even react he was coming, hard and messy as if it was his first time.

Claude watched him come undone and couldn't deny the urge to take away his fingers and replace them with his tongue, to silence the moans and whimpers with his mouth. The problem was that Alois had such a tight grip on his digits that he was sure that if he was a human he'd be crying in pain by now, so he had to satisfy himself with laying soft kisses over the other's face and stroking his cock until he got down from his hight.

The first thing that Alois did when he came to his senses was to grip Claude's head and drag him for another hard kiss, his hands dancing over the older's skin, groping and stroking.

"That's enough, Claude," he said when he broke the kiss. His voice was harsh, but his eyes- pleading. But pleading for what, understanding or... or refusal? Claude didn't get the plead so he ignored it and instead dipped his head to suck at the other's neck. Alois moaned at first, but then curled his fingers around the other's raven locks and lifted his head enough to make it impossible for him to continue with the affection. "I said it's enough! Now stop it and give it to me good and hard."

"No," shrugged his shoulders Claude as he easily got from the hold and moved down toward he blond's chest "You wanted it and, quite frankly, I want it too. So you'll shut up and continue to enjoy it." He looked meaningfully at Alois' fast drying semen. Then, as if struck by a sudden realization, he lifted his head and met the other's wide eyes."Or... are you scared? That you'll like it and you'll no longer stand the harsh sex?"

Bitter laughter cut through the air, so sudden that even Claude was surprised. And just when he had thought he'd got a part of the blond brat... But after all if it was so easy it wasn't going to be interesting.

"Fine, do what you want then," Alois said through a chuckle and Claude had to clench his teeth to stop himself from saying something harsh. That was what the blond wanted, to anger him and to have it his way. Well, he was having none of it! He was going to show the brat how gentle and caring he could be.

The older demon renewed his previous task, his caresses light as a feather as he stroked the undersides of Alois' thighs and made him toss bellow him. He took one of the blond's nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, then grazed the top lightly with his teeth. Alois' whole body shook and his quickly hardening cock pushed against Claude's hand. The former butler just smirked around the bud and grazed his nails over the sensitive skin of the other's manhood. It was a slow, delicious torture and when the older demon decided to stop it, Alois was on the edge again.

"Take me already," the blond hissed through clenched teeth and even though he had intended it to sound threatening it was nothing short of cute.

Claude smirked, wrapping his hands around the blond's waist and lifting his pelvis. Alois immediately spread open his legs and the older demon knew he shouldn't feel his chest tighten at the display of trust. But he quickly ignored that feeling, he'd more urgent things to do than sulk. Mentally, the former butler patted himself on the back for stretching Alois while he teased him, he wasn't very sure he would have been able to stand the wait now and, after all, the blond wanted gentle so taking him without any preparation was out of question.

With one swift move he was buried inside the blond, making Alois moan and arch his back. Claude thrust once, slowly, experimentally, as he leaned down to place a kiss on the other's lips, and Alois responded in the same fashion, thrusting back slightly and opening his mouth obediently.

They found the perfect rhythm, slow and leisuring, and every tentative move made them tremble with need. As they got closer and closer to the edge, Claude remembered his wish from earlier that day. His movements slowed down and he moved down to nibble at the blond's neck.

"Say my name, " he hissed, wondering if the way the younger demon's body trembled was from those words or his caress.

"Don't tease me! Just..." Alois' words were cut off when the former butler slammed into his prostate and he arched his back, mewling loudly.

"My name, Alois, and I'll move!" To emphasize his point the former butler rolled his hips so the head of his cock grazed that special spot within the other.

"Claude! Claude! For fuck's sake, move, please!" The voice was rough and high-pitched when he said his name, the older demon realized, and he had never heard a more beautiful thing.

He picked the pace, curling a hand around Alois' member and taking the other's mouth in a sloppy but heated kiss. There was no rhythm anymore, they rutted against each other like wild animals and yet both of them were nearing competition fast.

A few thrust later, Alois threw his head backward and moaned loudly as he spilled his seeds against Claude's never stopping hand. His body arched, his back bending like a cord of a bow and his eyes flashed so dark red that they looked black. That, and the way the body beneath him was spasming, threw Claude over the edge. He bit down on the nipple which he had been sucking on until now and came so powerfully as he believed he had never before. Somewhere, outside the land of bliss he had fallen into, he heard a muffled moan of pain and he hurriedly let go of the nub.

When the trembling of his body substituted and he was able to move again, Claude slipped out of the other demon and rolled on his side, his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss upon his face. He cracked an eye open when he felt a warm weight press him down and the corners of his mouth twitched as he saw Alois laying on top of him, hand on his chest and his blond-haired head on top of it, smiling at him, his eyes twinkling.

"I heard what you said last night. That you loved me," Claude said and, really, he had no idea why those words came out of his mouth. It wasn't like he needed to know, or wanted for that matter. It was disgusting... having someone feel that way towards you, and there was no way he was in need of hearing more of it!

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've never said such a thing." Alois shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes seemed a little dim so Claude didn't push it, he didn't need to know, damn it! Instead, he buried his fingers in those golden locks and drifted to sleep. He could have never admitted it, but he was tired after a whole night of watching over the younger demon to make sure nothing went wrong with his transformation.

Alois' lips twisted into a sadistic smile and he had to hide his face so the other didn't see it. He couldn't wait to tell that bastard Ciel the outcome of the whole situation. Really, thought, he had him to thank for, the young Phantomhive had been the one to tell him how to trick his butler into his bed... But Claude had done so much more than sleep with him! True, for a second Alois had believed that he'd really kill him but at the end of the day he'd walked out with immortality_ and_ a lover... while Ciel just had the lover... The blond _had_ to see his face when he told him, just had to. Of course, there were a few complications. Claude probably thought he was crazy by now, with all those mood-swings, but, after all, Alois had to find some way to keep him interested, didn't he? And now he had to continue that theater for a while, until it was safe to show his true identity and stop acting like a kicked puppy.

'Hm,' Alois stretched with a smile, getting more comfortable on top of the man he had loved for years. It was just so easy when you're evil.

**A/N** One more thing, I had no idea how the demons are turned into demons, except of course going to hell, but there was no way I was leaving Claude alone until Alois became a full demon, so I totally made the way Alois turned up. If someone didn't get it, I'll explain. Claude killed him, choking him so he'd have enough time. Before Alois died completely, he took his soul and then returned it at the exact time of Alois' death thus sealing it to his body. I. e. in my story demons are just dead people with souls. I hope it sounded legit.


End file.
